This invention is drawn to novel fungicides. With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated farmland, it is increasingly important to develop effective fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
Kozlik et al, in CA 79:53327Z, disclosed 1-carbamoylimidazoles as insecticidal.
Brookes et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,462 and 3,991,071, disclosed 1-(N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl and thiocarbamoyl)-imidazoles as fungicidal.
Birchmore et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,179, disclosed complexes of a metal salt with N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl imidazoles (including some of those disclosed by Brookes et al) as fungicidal.